1. Field
The disclosed technology relates a battery protection circuit and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Because mobile electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers, are widely used, and power is a significant concern, batteries for supplying power to operate such devices are actively being developed.
A battery is generally manufactured as a battery pack including a battery cell and a protection circuit that controls charge and discharge of the battery cell. Batteries may be categorized based on their battery cell type. For example, a battery may be a lithium ion (Li-ion) battery, a nickel cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery, or the like. Such battery cells are secondary batteries, which may be recharged and reused.